unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Battle
The Big Battle was... er... a big battle. It was fought between the Grunty Army of Kwarsh and Thee Pi Lourrd. The Grunts numbered in the billions, and Pie Lord was by himself. One thing Pie Lord did have, however, was Hunterishness. Using it, he wiped out all but ten Grunts, Kwarsh and nine others. Exhausted after all that killing, he was easily defeated by the few remaining Grunts, who being out of ammunition, poked him mercilessly. His wife came out of bed the other day, then saw him dead, horrified, she did a back flip and landed on five of the remaining grunts. Unfortunately she was very old and died because she put her back out. There were many stages of this battle. Meeting the singular menace Kwarsh and his Grunt Army (which contained 3 billion grunts) were to face Thee Pi Lourrd. The Grunt Army came to the Hill of Great Battles, to destroy the evil menace. Grunts ranked from the pilots with Ghosts, to those able to pilot wraiths and the foot soldiers. Kwarsh took off his cape, and yelled "attack!" and all the grunts sped forward at the speed of light. Thee Pi Lourrd stood as many grunts were coming to kill him. He brought out a Vial of Hunterishness, which we already established was evil. He threw it and 200 grunts suddenly died. Kwarsh finally saw the destructive force unleashed. He yelled to his army, all grunts (including him) prepared to strike again. Stage 1/3 The Circle All grunts formed a circle around Thee Pi Lourrd as he stood. He charged his assault cannon and fired. HE BLEW UP 1203 GRUNTS WITH ONE GOD DAMN SHOT! At that moment all other grunts fired and made dents the size of germs in Thee Pi Lourrd's armor. He caused a shockwave that killed 103 million grunts and injured 89 million others. The circle formation failed, so Kwarsh regrouped his men and came up with a new plan. Stage 2/3 The Loss The Grunts struck again, but after taking much damage, Thee Pi Lourrd injected himself with the Hunterishness serum. This caused the murder of a total of 1 billion dead grunts. Kwarsh was taken by surprise by this explosion. It was so damn powerful. Kwarsh decided to regroup, with only 2 billion left. Stage 3/3 The Last Strike It finally came down to the finale. Kwarsh fought hardest of all grunts! Thee Pi Lourrd was finally taking damage. He and the army were fighting their hardest. After losing two pieces of armor, he charged a final strike, one that would level an entire planet. He unleashed the blast, killing millions of grunts. It destroyed around two billion before one of the 11 remaining grunts charged into the blast, arming his plasma grenades and setting his tank for self destruction. He charged in, and started to burn away, but he detonated when he got next to Thee Pi Lourrd, destroying half of his body, ending the blast. The remaining Grunts were out of ammo, and thus poked Thee Pi Lourrd until he died. His wife came out and skwashed 5 Grunts, and then died due to back pain. Kwarsh and the other 4 grunts finally relaxed on the Beach, and drank, Thee Pi Lourrd's soul in a jar, to be thrown. That was the end of The Big Battle. Category:Proof that grunts are epic. Category:Grunts Category:Hunters